Fili and Miana (Tristan and Isolde)
by MoonlightRissa
Summary: I do not own The Hobbit or Tristan and Isolde. Rated M for sexual content. Story of Tristan and Isolde using Fili and OC. I've changed the story and tried to follow it to the best of my ability. please enjoy! COMPLETE.


_**AN: This is the story of Tristan and Isolde using Fili and Miana and everyone from the hobbit. This story may not be accurate, and I've changed a few things. Please enjoy. **_

Miana stared out at the ocean as the cool breeze brushed against her face and blew her black hair back. The sound of a sailors singing echoed in her ears and was making her anger worse.

_I do not know why this is happening to me... Why can't this boat sink? I'd rather be 1000 feet under the ocean than be forced against my will to marry someone I do not love! _

She felt a hand on her arm and turned to look seeing Bilbo, "Miana, are you alright?"

"Am I alright... My fiancé was killed in front of me. I took pity on Fili for doing such a thing, I cared for him and brought him to good health and yet he still is taking me to his uncle. So no, I'm not alright."

Bilbo sighs "Please Miana you must calm yourself-"

"Calm myself? I'd rather jump off this boat and be eaten by a sea monster. I do not want this marriage and what did Bofur ever do to deserve death!"

Bilbo looked over seeing Fili stood on the deck, his golden hair blowing in the wind. He had been avoiding her this entire trip. Miana looked over and glared as he stood there staring out at the ocean.

"Bilbo, I want you to go over there and get Fili to come over here and stop avoiding me!"

"Miana-"

"No! He cannot avoid me forever and we're stuck on here for I don't know how much longer."

Bilbo nods and walks over to Fili, "Miana would like to speak with you-"

His brother steps in front of Fili, "I am afraid that Fili is not here to hear to her every whim."

Fili turns to his brother, "Kili! That is not your place to say, now be gone from my sight."

Kili looked at Fili and at Bilbo, "Remember why Uncle Thorin sent you out here, do not be blindsided by beauty..." Kili goes to walk by Fili but stops, "Bofur deserved to die, no man deserves beauty such as hers." Kili looked at Fili one last time before leaving Bilbo alone with Fili.

Bilbo groaned and walked back over to Miana, her anger not even calmed.

"I am fool..." She whispers, "I took him into my care and brought him back to good health. But then I found out he was the one that killed Bofur. I wanted to throw him out but when he looked at me with such loving eyes I took pity on him and this is how I'm repaid, by being taken to his uncle. I am never helping anyone ever again."

Bilbo nods as he looked at her, "It'll be alright Miana, it's not so bad marrying a King. It's royalty."

"I do not love him." Pulling away from the rail she walked over to where Fili stood staring out, he turned and went to back away seeing her approach, "No! You will not keep avoiding me!" She walked closely to him, "How dare you, I help you and take you into my home. I nurse you back to health, I even took pity on you after finding out you were the one that killed Bofur..."

He looked down at her seeing her eyes shake with emotion, "And this is how you thank me... By taking me to marry your uncle."

"I am only doing what is asked of me m'lady." His eyes travel along her features._ Such creamy skin... Lush lips... Her eyes grey and full of color. _

"You lied to me, this isn't love. You only used it as an excuse to get me to leave with you! This is not how you show someone you love them."

"And how does one show their love." His hand reaches out and she pulls back.

"What would you know of love? Love to you is a trick, a fleeting thought of the mind." Her voice spat out venomously and turned walking away from him, she walked over to Bilbo and grabbed onto him pulling him down the deck, "I want you to go make me a potion, one that will end my time on this world."

"Miana... No I will do no such thing! I am your friend and I will not let you end your life."

"I advise you to go do it. Please Bilbo... I do not want this, if you are my friend then you will do this for me."

He looked up at her but then sighed in defeat, "Fine." Bilbo left as Kili walked up towards her, "You must get ready for departure."

Miana looked at Kili and crossed her arms, "I will not go anywhere with Fili until he apologizes to me."

Kili walked forward grabbing her face, "Get ready for your departure Miana."

Glaring at him she walked away to find Bilbo, "Bilbo!" She yells out and finds him down below deck, "Miana..."

"Is it done?"

She jumped as she heard a noise and turned seeing Fili approach them, "Hurry! Pour it."

Fili walked over to her calmly, "Miana... I would like to apologize for my behaviour, I have not been kind to you and you've done so much for me."

Miana reached out and clasped her hands over his, "Thank you, however..."

"However?" He looked at her watching her eyes.

"You killed my fiancé..." She walked forward placing her hands on his chest. "He did not deserve death, and yet you killed him."

Fili bent down his face inches from hers, "Would you like my sword?" He pulled it out and handed her his sword. He kneeled down on the ground looking up at her, "Do what you wish."

She looked down at him holding his sword, "No..." She helped him stand up, "Here." She hands his sword back to him.

"I haven't been very kind to you, nor very pleasant to be around, perhaps you'd like to share a drink for our new found friendship." Bilbo walks over and hands Miana the glass.

_I can avoid my fate and take him down with me... _

She handed Fili the glass and took a sip before handing over to Miana who finished the cup off. She handed it over to Bilbo and stood there for a moment expecting the drink to kill them both, her eyes stared into Fili's as she waited for them to both die.

Then a feeling grew in her heart, a feeling of want and need for this man... A feeling of love. Fili walked forward and embraced Miana tightly as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck looking up into his eyes. Fili's fingers ran through her curly black locks and both their grips held tight and firm.

_I... I am in love with Fili... Oh my... How?_

Bilbo walked over to the two of them, "Sorry... I seemed to have mixed the wrong ingredients. But instead made a love potion."

Miana and Fili stood there gazing at each other, the words Bilbo spoke seemed to fade in the air.

"I love you Miana." Fili bent down inching closer to her lips.

"I love you Fili..." His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss and she could feel his braided moustache brushing against her cheeks. They pulled away as they heard the sound of someone hailing the ships arrival in Laketown.

Miana and Fili proceeded off the boat and onto land, "Is this where your uncle is?"

Fili looked at Miana confused by her words but then remembered, "Right... I am to take you to my uncle..."

"I do not wish to marry him Fili... My love is only for you."

Fili embraces Miana tightly, "We'll find a way and I will not give up till I find one."

An angry voice sounded over the two of them. "Brother, what are you doing... I warn you not to pursue and yet here you are...embracing each other."

"Kili-"

"You have a job to do, you are to take her to Uncle Thorin!"

Fili grabs onto Kili pulling him away for a moment, "Would you willingly give up the one thing you love?"

"Love?" Kili looked confused, "You love this woman?"

"I am not giving her up to uncle... Just because you threw away love doesn't mean I have too."

"I had to do what was right, she was betrothed and I had no right to her!"

"She was madly in love with you and yet you sent her away from you." Fili pulled out a stack of letters and shoved them into Kilis chest, "She's been looking for you Kili, maybe if you tried..."

Kili goes silent for a moment, "It does not matter anymore..."

"Why?"

"She fell ill... I had recently received a letter of her passing..."

"Kili."

"Miana is meant for Uncle... He will not let you have her, you do know that don't you?"

Fili sighed looking over at Miana who stood talking with Bilbo.

"I have a few days with her." He walked back over and they all set out towards the lonely mountain. Over the next few days the lovers embraced and held close to each other, "What will happen if you uncle finds out about us?" They stop under a great oak tree.

"I fear... That death will be upon me."

Her breath hitched, "You, why just you my love... If you are to go then I shall depart from this world as well."

Fili walked over and held onto her tightly, "Let us not speak of such things... For they will only bring us down."

"Wherever you go, I shall follow."

They continued through the day till night began to fall, Miana could see the peek of the mountain in the distance. "Are we not to continue?"Miana asked.

Kili walked over with Bilbo looking and Miana and Fili, "You have not left your home before have you?"

"N-no this is my first time leaving..."

"Don't you know the dangers of the wild, creatures lurking in the dark..."

Fili walked over to Kili and punched his brother, "Enough of your Tom foolery, you're scaring her!"

Bilbo stuck close to Miana and held tightly against her, "I apologize m'lady, but this is creeping me out!"

Miana smiled down at Bilbo, "It is alright dear friend, and I told you to call me Miana."

Bilbo looked and her and smiled, "Ah yes... You're right...It's just once you get married... I don't think I'll be seeing you again."

She patted his shoulder, "If this marriage were to go through... I would never let Thorin rid you from my side. You've been a wonderful companion and a friend, I could never be without you."

"And what about Fili?"

She looked over at him arguing with his brother, "Bilbo I- will not live without him. My love for him is deeper than any others... If something happens to him- I will follow."

Bilbo was frightened by the thought, he wanted nothing more than for Miana to be happy but he also didn't want to lose his dearest friend.

"It's decided." A voice sounded over their thoughts, "Well shall camp for the night and head out in the morn." Kili said as he went to look for firewood.

Fili walked over to Miana and embraced her tightly, "My love..." He whispered in her hair.

Bilbo watched the two lovers converse. And then Kili walked over to them both, "Fili, as we get closer you mustn't act the way you do with her or else uncle will get suspicious."

Miana understood, but as long as Fili was near nothing could phase her.

Bilbo and Kili fell asleep and Miana stood looking up at the moon, "Miana..."

She turned seeing Fili approach her, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Miana blushed as she felt his hands trail along her shoulders.

"Yes it is." He whispered in her ear and she turned around to face him.

Fili bent down capturing her lips in a searing kiss, Miana moaned against him causing the kiss to deepen as Fili wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly against his growing arousal.

"Fili!" She moans out.

"I do not wish to stop..."

Miana ran her hands up his chest, "Then don't my love..."

Fili looked down into her eyes, "Are... You sure... Because if I start I won't be able to stop."

He pushed her against a tree and slowly un-laced her dress, Miana moaned as she felt him pull the material down over her creamy breasts.

He hesitated for a moment as he saw her chest rising and falling quickly, "Don't stop..." she moaned out as Fili continued.

The next morning the Lonely mountain came into view and the gates stood high with statues standing at either end.

"The lonely mountain." Kili smiles.

Miana nods her head, "Yes, it's quite beautiful."

"Come...uncle will be waiting for us inside." Fili said as he walked with everyone into the great hall. Miana stuck close to Fili, they walked looking high and low for Thorin but there seemed to be no sign of him.

Kili ran to Fili, "Balin says Thorin has gone to the Iron Hills. They are expected sometime tomorrow..." Kili looked between Fili and Miana. Kili grabbed onto Fili's arm and pulled him away for a moment.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean..."

Kili looked over to Miana, "You aren't honestly thinking of telling Uncle that you want to marry her..."

"No..."

Kili breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good-"

"It'll be hard but we can make our love work..."

Kili looked at Fili, "No, do not sneak around behind Uncles back... If someone were to find out it would be the end of you."

"Kili you're being negative about this!" he whispered harshly.

"I am your brother, and I do not wish to see you dead!"

Miana looked over at the two brothers talking, Bilbo touched her arm lightly, "Is...everything alright?"

"How...am I to live through this marriage without him."

Bilbo went silent for a moment, "You know..." she looks at him, "You can always...sneak behind Thorins back."

Miana stood there in shock, "I may be a woman in love but there are many things in this world Bilbo Baggins that you should not do and that's one of them..."

"Do you love Fili?"

"Yes..."

"Then why...do you have a doubt in your mind?"

She looked over to where Fili stood, "I am in fear of losing him." Fili's eyes caught onto hers.

"It will not matter, for if Fili dies then you have chosen to follow. And if you die, he has chosen to follow."

His words were true but his words tore at her heart, they haven't had enough time on this world to embrace each other.

"You will have to marry Thorin."

"I know, but I do not wish to be with him."

Later in the day Miana took a walk around the castle and looked around for a while, _This will be all mine if I marry Thorin... _

She walked into a room filled with gold and jewels piles upon piles.

"This will be all yours..." she gasped and turned around seeing Fili leaning against the wall.

"This...Is a little much. Even with that being the case-"

"You will have no choice but to marry Thorin..."

Miana knew the truth of the matter, "I know...how...Will I be able to see you?"

"I do not know-"

"Fili..." Kili walked over to his brother. "Uncle has returned."

Fili walked with Miana into the throne room where Thorin stood tall and proud.

"Ah, Fili." he greeted his nephew hugging him and pulling away he looked to Miana.

"Ah, you must be Miana." he grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

She went to bow but Thorin stopped her, "There is no need, we are to be man and wife. I wish to look upon your beautiful face."

Miana smiles slightly, _this is going to be a long marriage..._

Thorin grabbed onto her hand and walked her down the hall, "There shall be a wedding this day!"

Miana stood staring out into the night sky as she turned to face her new husband. Her heart ached painfully as she looked at him. Thorin approached her taking her in his arms.

"What ails you my Queen?"

_I am in love with your nephew..._

"I must speak to you about me..."

Thorin looked down at her, "What about you?"

She pulled away from him, "That when I was engaged to Bofur... Him being a man and me being a woman..."

"Yes..."

"I gave him my virtue." she stilled for a moment. _Lies...All lies...I laid with your nephew and gave him my love..._

Thorin walked behind Miana and touched her shoulders, "It does not matter...for you are mine now..." she turned to face him.

"You are not angry?"

His hand ran along her face, "No, you have been truthful with me and I thank you."

Miana smiled before she felt the material slide of her shoulders, "Now...my dear Queen. I wish to see your beauty..."

She looked at Thorin before the dress pooled to the floor, she blushed standing naked before him.

"Come." He held out his hand as Miana grabbed onto it.

Fili stood as he paced his room, Kili looked at him from his bed, "There is nothing you can do now Fili, once he takes her virtue...she will be his."

"There is no virtue for him to take."

Kili stood up quickly in a state of shock, "Fili...you took her virtue."

"In the forest."

"You fool! If there is no blood spilt he will find the one that took her and kill him!"

Fili walked over to his brother to cover his mouth, "Be quiet..."

"And what is it she will say?"

"That her fiancé...Is the one that took her virtue..."

"You do realize that as routine uncle will be laying with her every night."

"Yes..."

"And you are fine with this?"

"She does not love him, she never will love him. If she were to slack then he would notice. If you are trying to make me jealous you'll have to try harder than that. I have both Mianas heart and soul, whereas uncle only has her body." he turned to face him, "What good is passion when there is no feelings."

Kili ran his fingers through his dark locks, "You are playing a dangerous game Fili and if you're not careful it will get you both killed."

Kili left the room slamming the door, Fili stood there staring at the door.

_He is right...But I love her and I want to see her..._

Miana laid there in silence staring at the ceiling and felt Thorin as he laid on her stomach sound asleep.

_I do not want this marriage... And to hurt such a man who has done no wrong... Oh fate why must you be so cruel to me..._

She stilled feeling Thorin move his beard tickling her stomach. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Miana?" His voice sounded groggy.

"I am sorry my King, but your beard is tickling me." he smiled a little as he pulled her down underneath him.

She blushed as she felt his arousal. "Again...?"

"Such a beautiful woman in my bed...I cannot resist."

She cried out as she felt Thorins hot cock push into her tight cavern.

"Thorin..."

"Miana." His fingers dug into her hips thrusting slow and hard. His lips capturing hers in a heated kiss.

And few weeks later...

Fili greeted Miana in the throne room along with Kili and Thorin.

"My dearest nephews, I must attend to some business in the north for a few days and I wish for you to keep a safe eye on my Queen."

He reached over clasping her hands in his, she looked over and smiled softly.

"With honor." Fili bowed his eyes catching hers for a moment.

Miana bid Thorin goodbye and watched him and several others leave on ponies traveling in the distance. She turned around seeing Fili watching her from a far and she smiled walking back into the mountain.

In the evening Fili snuck off to Mianas chamber, and as he went to leave the room, "Where do you think you're going?" he turned seeing Kili sitting in a chair near the fireplace.

"I am-"

"Going to see her...Fili I beg you not too."

He sighed looking at his brother, "I miss her and I wish to touch her..."

"Please brother..."

"I won't be long...please I wish to see her."

Kili went to protest but when looked Fili had long gone from his view.

Miana stared at the ceiling as she laid on the bed in nothing but a mesh dress that didn't conceal much. A light knock sounded at the door.

_Fili!_

Miana got out of bed and ran towards the door opening it quickly, "Fili!"

She smiled seeing him stood there, "Miana." she grabbed onto his hand and pulls him into the bedroom shutting the door.

"Oh my..." Fili eyed her body. "You look beautiful..." he walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around her body crushing her to him.

"Fili..."

"I've missed you...I've missed your touch.."

Miana grabbed onto his braids pulling him down to her lips, "I've missed you my love..."

Fili pulled her down onto the floor and began ravishing her body, his hands slowly trailed up her thighs as he bunched the material up. She blushed as she felt Fili's hand press against her moist cavern.

"It is hard to see you but not touch you..."

She moaned lightly, "Yes...I am sorry."

Fili smiled before sliding between her legs and un-lacing his pants, freeing his cock. Miana pulled him down to kiss him as he pushed forward inside of her.

"I love you Miana."

"I love you Fili..."

The next morning Miana wandered the halls aimlessly, she didn't know what to do...A part of her was depressed and lonely, she would forever have to sneak around Thorins back in order to see the one she loves...she went into the throne room and sat down upon it.

For a long while she sat there and stared at the emptiness of the room. She started to think to herself, _What if Bilbo becomes weary of being a servant to me? What then, what if he speaks about what has happened...Fili might lose his life! _Miana became mad with fear.

Then she called forth two men, "I shall make you both very rich if you do as you're told."

The two men nodded at her.

"I am to give you a young man..." she looked at the two of them, "It does not matter whether you take him near or far, but take him into the forest and kill him. I want you to bring me back his tongue but I want you to remember what he says and you will tell me."

"Yes." the two men bowed.

Miana saw Bilbo enter the room, "Ah, I've been looking for you... I have not been feeling very well and I wish for you to bring me some plants that will help with this sickness."

"Alright Miana."

"These two men will lead you into the forest where you will find the plants I need..."

"Alright." Bilbo smiled as he followed the men out of the room.

Miana sat back down cradling her head in her hands, _What have I done! Oh why...why did I do that to Bilbo...he will think me wicked. _

_Love has driven me blind... I am in fear of losing Fili everyday, what if someone sees? What if someone I trust betrays me...I will never see Fili again. _

A few tears slid down her face as she cried quietly,but her sobs echoed in the room.

And few hours later the two men return, "Did he speak?"

"He said that he was thankful for everything you have done for him, the only thing that he ever did wrong to you was giving you the wrong bottle of liquid to drink. He was grateful for everything you have done for him and that he will love you as a friend who gave him great pleasure in life. So here is his tongue." They pulled out a small box.

"You murderers!" she yelled out. "Bring me back Bilbo, he was my only friend! You murderers!"

"Women can change their minds in only a few hours and yet they can cry, hate, and love in only seconds. We do not understand you asked us to kill him..."

"I sent him out for samples and you were to protect him, and instead you've murdered him! I shall say you killed him and I will have you both punished for doing such a thing."

"Queen, we know that he is alive and we will bring him back safe and sound to you."

One of the men left the mountain while the other stayed with her. Miana walked back and forth, her heart beating fast in her chest. Then she looked and saw Bilbo walking into the room slowly, she watched him approach her. Bilbo fell down onto his knees begging for forgiveness, but Miana walked over and fell onto her knees as well.

"Please...forgive me Bilbo." her voice was small and weak.

"Miana." she leaned forward and hugged tightly onto the hobbit. Bilbo grasped tightly onto her as they held each other.

"This is tearing me apart...the fear is growing worse..."

"It will be okay Miana."

The next day Thorin and his men returned from this quest, Miana stood outside to greet them.

"My Queen." He grabbed onto her and kissed her deeply. Her eyes shook with emotion.

_Stop it...or else he'll find out..._

"I have missed you."

Thorin smiled walking with her into the castle. "Well I am hoping that I shall not have to be called away again." Fili follows them down the hall, "What has my Queen been up too?"

"Oh, nothing...I had been trying to get around this place...It is huge."

"Indeed, one can get lost in here." Thorin walked with Miana into their chambers.

_Meet me at in the forest to the south, after all is asleep..._

She walked over to the bed and sat down, "Something has been ailing you..."

"I...was having a few bad days without you Thorin...I got very lonely and sad..."

_And I tried to kill a good friend of mine...In fear that you will find out that I love your nephew._

A few tears slid down her face, Thorin looked as he walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Why Miana, why are there tears in those beautiful eyes."

"I missed you." Lies...everything was a lie coming from her...how she hated this marriage. She wanted nothing more than to die with Fili and then would she feel true happiness.

Thorin pressed his lips against hers, "Come to bed. Let me warm your heart tonight."

In the night Miana snuck out from the bedroom and went to the South side of the mountain and thought it was a trek to get there, when she saw Fili she ran into his arms and held tightly.

"I hate this!" she shook as she held tightly.

"I know my love."

"I hate feeling like everyone will turn on me...I just want us to be together."

Fili kisses her deeply, "This was never going to be easy Miana...we both knew that."

"But...I hate it. I hate that I'm deceiving your uncle when he has done nothing wrong to me! It is not fair, I have to act the part of a loving wife...but I do not love him."

Fili embraced her tightly, "Miana..."

"My soul is imprisoned by you and yet my body is yielded to another."

"We will find a way Miana...give me time."

Fili pressed his lips to her forehead.

But in the dark unwanted eyes watched the two lovers from a far.

The next morning Fili was called upon in the Throne room, "My dear nephew..." he spoke deeply.

"Yes uncle?" he bowed.

Thorin stood up quickly and walked towards him, "I wish to speak to you."

"Concerning?"

"Concerning my wife..." His voice filled with anger. Miana looked wide eyed at Fili, _But...no..he doesn't know does he? How could he have found out..._

"What about her..."

Thorin smirked and laughed, "Do not play me for a fool, I saw you two embracing in the night."

Fili looked into his uncles eyes, "I love her..." he looked at Miana, "I have loved her since I first laid eyes on her. However I was bound by duty as you so commanded."

"You are lucky that I love you like a son, however...I want you leave and never return unless you are called upon."

"If that is what you desire."

Miana ran from her throne to where Thorin stood. "Thorin, do not blame him alone! For I too am in love!"

He spun around, "You stay silent and I will speak with you shortly."

Fili looked at Thorin, "If you wish me to leave than I shall uncle."

Fili bowed and left the mountain. Miana stood there as Thorin turned around to face her.

He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her down the halls to their chambers.

"Now my wife...tell me what it is I should do to you? Perhaps you should sleep in the dungeon."

"You will punish me for loving your nephew..."

Thorin walked closely grabbing onto her arms. "I am your husband...why is it that you do not love me!"

"I did not make this happen, fate chose him as the one...and I am sorry if it hurts you deeply. It was not my intention to cause you any pain." Miana looked away feeling a few tears as they slid down her face.

Thorin felt pity as he looked at his wife, Miana peeked up at him as he kissed her tenderly.

"You are my wife... Am I not to feel the way I do?"

Miana stayed silent, for she didn't know what to say. Her heart ached knowing Fili was gone from her grasp.

Thorin kissed her more intensely running his tongue along her bottom lip.

_Fili...Oh my love..._

In the middle of the night Miana woke and snuck out into the night, and for many nights she snuck out to meet Fili in the forest.

One night went Miana slipped from their bed Thorin awoke following her deep into the dark forest.

He stood behind a tree listening to them talk.

"Oh Fili...I've missed you so much."

"I know...however, I am feeling bad."

"How so Fili? Are you ashamed of our love?"

He walked close to Miana, "No...however I care about my uncle, he has been there for me and Kili. I do not wish to hurt him."

"Oh Fili... I feel the same way. He has done nothing wrong...but neither have we. Is it a crime to love another?"

"Uncle loves you..." His eyes catch hers, "Are we being fair?"

"Fili..."

He held her hands in his, "I want nothing more than to serve my uncle." Miana looked at him, "I must go...Good night my Queen."

"Good night...Fili son of Dis." Miana bowed watching him leave.

She stood in silence as she watched him disappear from her view. Miana turned around to leave and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Thorin..."

He stood there as his eyes pierced hers, Miana didn't know what to do his expression was hard to read. But he did not speak, instead he turned around and headed back towards the mountain. A fear grew inside her heart but followed him willingly.

The walk back to the castle was quiet, as silence lingered between the two of them.

When they returned Thorin grabbed tightly onto her wrist and whisked her away down the halls, they came down into a murky place, the sound of water could be heard dripping and darkness surrounded the area.

"You wish to be with my nephew?" His voice sounded broken but angry. Miana looked at him and jumped when he spoke again. "Then you shall stay in the dungeon until you learn that I am your husband! You are lawfully bound to me!" he pulled her into the dark murky room and placed cold steel around her wrists. She cringed as the steel felt like it was stinging her skin.

"Will you say nothing." his voice softened.

"If this is what you deem of me...then I cannot argue for I have seen your face and it is angered."

Thorin stood there for a moment before turning away and leaving Miana alone in the dark.

_He is right..._

Days went by before Fili showed up at the castle, He walked towards Thorin his eyes never leaving his.

"Uncle...how good of you to see me."

Fili's eyes looked to see Miana, "And where is your Queen?"

"She is taking time to think. What is it that you require of me dear nephew?"

"Where is she..." Fear struck Fili's heart hard.

"It is none of your concerns Fili."

Fili walked closer, "I have come...to speak about Miana."

Thorin smirked looking at him. "What about her?"

"I am willing to give her to you, I will back off for I am not lawfully bound to her as you are." he looked away for a moment, "I will leave this place and go off far to serve another. Kili has agreed to join me."

"You...are willing to let her be mine?"

"You are rightfully bound to her Uncle and I am not. She will also see her ways and agree wherever she may be."

Thorin stood from his throne and embraced his nephew.

"I do not wish for you to leave."

"I must uncle."

Miana sat on the wet floor staring at the patch of light that shined on the ground.

_Thorin has done nothing wrong... I love Fili but me and him are not bound by law. I am, rightfully Thorins. Our love will never be wrong. Is it right to deem Thorin unworthy of my attention... But he knows I do not love him. _

And loud clank sounded through the room, Miana turned her head seeing Thorin panting as if he had run all the way there. She stared at him for a moment and then she broke the silence.

"I am sorry Thorin." she closed her eyes.

Thorin walked over and knelt down as he grabbed onto her wrists unlocking the metal cuffs.

_"Miana...I do not know when, but I do plan on letting him have you. It is not fair to him, I was to bring you as his wife and I was greedy." _

_"Fili...I know that this is hard, I feel guilty being bound to him and yet loving another." _

_"We must give up. For the sake of Erebor...They love you as their Queen as do I. I will be leaving with Kili in a few days, know that I will always love you." _

_"What is love without anguish?" _

"No... I am sorry my Queen. For treating you as such, you do not belong down here. You belong in my arms and in a warm bed."

She felt his thumbs rubs her wrists. "I have not been fair to you Thorin. You have done nothing wrong."

"And neither have you."

"You love me and yet I do not love you..."

Thorin leaned forward wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I do not need love Miana...I just need you."

Fili walked with Kili away from the mountain, "Where is it that you plan on going brother?"

"To Laketown... I would rather serve Uncle, however I wish to stay close."

Kili grabbed onto Fili's wrist stopping him, "Why?"

"If I can see her from a far then my heart will be content..."

"For how long brother?"

"I do not know..."

Kilis expression saddened as he looked at his brother, and a part of Fili knew that his time on this world would be ending soon.

Months and months had passed and Miana did her duties as Queen, for the people loved and praised her. Each day that passed she would think of Fili wondering when she was to see him again. But the months grew longer and her heart grew weaker, she would find it hard to keep her head up.

Thorin walked over to her and embraced her tightly and kissed her softly till she looked at him.

"Your smile has long since faded my Queen and your eyes have lost their shine. Is there nothing I can do to make you smile?"

Miana closed her eyes and leaned against him, she could not looking at him for the fear of crying. She felt Thorin wrap his arms around her figure and her hands gripped tightly onto his vest.

"Miana?"

"Thorin!" They both looked seeing Kili walk towards them.

"Kili...What brings you here and where is Fili?" Mianas grip tightens on him.

"That is what I came to speak to you about...I cannot find him anywhere. He disappeared from camp in the middle of the night."

Miana looked up at Thorin, "Please uncle we must go find him..."

"Yes, alright Kili get the ponies ready." Kili nodded his head before leaving the room.

"I want to come help you look for him!" her voice pleaded.

Thorin looked down at her, he could see her eyes shaking with emotion.

"Please..."

He stayed silent for a moment, "Fine, but I want you to leave with Bilbo."

Miana hugged him tightly and kissed his lips softly, "Thank you."

Thorin ran his fingers through her hair as he looked at her.

_"I don't know what I'll do without him... I feel as if I could lay down and die right here." _

She turned running down the walk way to meet Kili, but she didn't wait for Bilbo and took off with a pony.

Miana looked high and low, searching and searching, "Fili!" her voice cried out. "Fili where are you?"

Her feet ached as she ran but then she came to a clearing, she gasped seeing Fili laying on the ground.

"Fili!" she ran over and knelt beside him.

"M-Miana?" His voice rasped out.

His hand reached out, "You're bleeding...what happened!" a few tears fell from her face.

Fili pressed his hand against her cheek as his other hand pulled her close.

"It does not matter my love...I do not have much time."

Fili pulled Miana down kissing her deeply as his fingers tightened in her hair.

"I love you...my Queen."

"No...do not speak like that. You will be fine Thorin and Kili will be here soon."

Fili smiled softly, "My time is ending on this world."

"Fili..." Miana pulled out a small vial filled with black liquid. "You will not depart alone my love."

Fili grabbed onto her hand holding the vial, "No, you mustn't."

"How am I supposed to live without you?" her voice cracked, "Do not ask me to keep my life when it is meaningless without you."

"Miana..."

"What is love...without death?" she smiled meekly.

Fili nodded his head as Miana opened the vial taking a swig of the liquid.

Thorin left with Kili as they traveled towards the forest.

"Uncle... I noticed something."

"What is it Kili..." Thorin turned to look at him.

"That Bilbo didn't take a pony but Miana did."

Thorin turned his head, "Are you telling me Bilbo is not with her."

"You sound scared-"

"We must find her..."

_For I fear the worst has happened to her._

Miana dropped the empty vial on the ground as she felt the thick liquid slide down her throat, Fili grabbed her again and kissed her.

"How I will miss feeling your lips against mine..."

"Fili..."

She laid down across his chest her legs resting along side his, Fili wrapped his arms around her.

"Will it...hurt?" Fili whispered.

"Bilbo...said it will be like...falling asleep." she smiled turning her head and looked at the side of his face as the fur on his coat tickled her face.

"I...love you..." he whispered.

Miana smiled as she felt her body weaken and her eyes slowly opening and closing.

"Fi-l-i... L-ove- you..."

"My Love...Let us-leave."

Miana ran her fingers along his squeezing them tightly.

Thorin frantically searched the forest high and low, "Fili! Miana!"

"Fili! Miana!" Kili yelled. "I don't think they're here..."

Thorin turned his pony, "We still haven't checked the clearing near the river."

"I'll go on ahead." Thorin nodded as he watched Kili disappear into the forest.

Thorin followed checking where he could, but then his heart stopped when he heard Kilis voice.

"Fili!"

Thorin headed towards his voice, when he reached the clearing he jumped off his pony and approached Kili. Thorin looked seeing Miana and Fili on the ground.

"No..."

"Oh Fili..." Kili whispered touching his brothers neck for a pulse. Tears streamed down Kilis face. "Fili...how could you leave me alone..."

Thorin walked over and bent down touching Mianas face which was cold to the touch.

Thorin placed a kiss on her cold cheek, _how peaceful she looks, calm and serene. _

"What...Will we do Uncle?"

He stood up and embraced Kili tightly, "We will bury them and have a proper funeral."

"I've...never seen Brother look so peaceful."

"Let us leave...we will send for the bodies later." Thorin began to walk away but turned to look at them for a moment.

"I'm Sorry." He whispered and left.


End file.
